The Care of a Rat
by Bumbelbee
Summary: Junkrat gets injured during a fight and its up to Roadhog to take care of him afterwards. Why do Rat seem to let himself get injured? What is he keeping from Hog? Notes: Lazy Summary is Lazy Alright so this is my first Overwatch fic. And no I do not Play the game. Yes, I know they are out of charakter here. There are some problems with my spelling, dont hate please. I'm Dyslectic.


Hog let out a deep growl as Rat flinched awat from the swab with alcohol once more. The smaller junker were covered in cuts and bruses from their last fight the cut on his cheek in need of treatment before it had a chanse of getting infected.

"Sit still."  
"I am!"

Hog tried to be as gentle as he could as he tapped the cut with the swab but he had bearly touched it when Rat gave a hiss and flished away again, accsedentaly kicking Hog's discarded mask of the bed, earning a angry glear from the larger man.

"I said sit still!"

"I bloody am!"

"No you are not!"  
"Well it hurts!"  
"You only have yourself to blame! You could have easaly move out of the way but you let that bloke get the drop on you! For fucks sake, Rat! Its like you want to get hurt!"

Rat went a bit pail at Hogs angry words eyes nerveusly moving around the room before he forzed out a replay:  
"Whaa...? Pff! N-no way! Why would I do that?"  
There were a heavy silance in the room for a few seconds before Hog took the opertunaty to press the swab to the wound on Rat's cheek, earning a small yelp but not much more movement then that.

Once the cut on his cheek were cleaned and bandaged Hog moved his attention to a still bleeding cut on Rat's left arm that he already cleaned.

"This is pretty deep. I will have to sew it."  
He comented before he turned away for a moment to grabb what he needed.

Once he had the small needle and thread ready between his large fingers did he turn back to Rat.

Taking the thin arm in a large hand, fingers easaly closing around the whole arm, pressing the wound close before he brought the needle to the skin.  
"This will hurt."  
He warned before inserting the needle in the skin.

Junkrat let out a small cry of pain as the needle penetrated his skin bit quieted down to just a few small whimpers as Hog pushed the needle through his skin a few more times.

"Really Rat... This wouldent be needed if you had just blown him up stright away like you usualy do. But instead you let him hurt you. He would havekilled you if I had not been there."

The replay were mumbled so low Hog almost missed it as he finished with the wound putting the needle away again and bandaging up the arm.

"Had you not been there, he would never had gotten close enough to hurt me at all..."

Hog felt his blood boil and his hand closed harder around Rat's arm cousing him to flinch in his grip.

"What? So you getting hurt is my foult?"

He growled out as Rat lowered his eyes and weakly tried to get free from Hog's grip.

"You are the bodyguard..."  
"And you go out of your way to get hurt!"  
Hog snapped and Rat hissed back at him  
"I don't!"  
"That guy had no idea of what he were doing. You could have taken him in your sleep!"  
All energy and fight seemed to leave Junkrat all at once and his shoulders slumped and his head dropped forward as he went all but limp on hogs grip.

"I know..."

He mumbled, letting out a deep sigh before he continued:  
"That's why I let him that thouse hits on me... I figured he wouldent do to much damage..."  
"Why?"

Hog asked, letting out a irritated growl when he got no answer.

Using his free hand to grabbing Rat's chin between large fingers and forcing him to look up at him before he growled out the question again, demending a answer:  
"Why?"

Rat took half a moment to take in the angry look on the others unmasked face before averting his eyes and replaying in a small voice:  
"Becouse you take care of me. I know that you care enough to keep a eye on me even when you dont need to... But it's only when I am hurt enough for care that you really talk..."  
He sent Hog a small look before dropping his eyes once more and continuing:  
"Don't take it the wrong way. I don't mind you just grunting, I get what your saying and all but... I just like it when you talk... I like your voice and you take of the mask to get a better look at my wounds and I like your face..."

He sent Hog a small pleading look before more or less whispering  
"Please don't be mad..."

Hog wanted to be mad.

Wanted to be angry at Rat for using his careing side in such a way.

Wanted to snap his neck for tricking, almost forcing, him to take of his mask.

But all it took was one look at the small, dirty and pathetic creature inhis grip for all his anger to just seem to melt away in to a tickle of irritation in the back of his head.

Rat was a anoying, extreamly loud and hyperactiv being that insisted on handeling most on his own but he were also very needy when it came to those close to him.

Or the one close to him.

Rat didn't trust easaly, even more suspicious then Hog around people.

Hog had to remind himself every once in a while that all Rat knew of people were that they were mean, backstabbing and allways out after what you got.

And that if you wanted something that was how you needed to be as well.

Hog let out a deep sigh and let go of Rat cousing him to sagg even more.

"Rat."

He didn't get more then a small twitch from the other man.

"Look at me, Jamie."  
Rat's head snapped up so fast at his name that Hog were worried he might break his neck.

"You dont have to get hurt to get me to talk or take of my mask."

"But you-"  
"Hush. Don't interupt."

Lo and behold Rat went quiet waiting for what ever Hog had to say.

"All you have to do is ask. I wont always do what you ask but if you just ask and explain why chanses are that it will work. But only when we are safe and alone. Deal?"  
Rat took hald a second to make sure he were supoused to answer before he opened his mouth and let out a small  
"Deal..."

"That means no more letting yourself get hurt when you can stop it, or the deal is off."

Rat seemed to think it over before he gave a slow nod and half a moment later asking in a almost shy voice:  
"Will you continue to look me over for injuries after fights...? You know just in case...?"  
"If I feel it's meeded, yes."  
"Good, I like it when you do that too. Like it when you show you care..."  
Hog gave a small huffing chuckle as he shook his head almost fondly.

"Of course you do. Now hush and get some rest. I wanna be on the road early tomorrow."


End file.
